1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for increasing the production of light olefin hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon feedstock. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a process for increasing the production of C2-C4 light olefin hydrocarbons by integrating a process for producing an aromatic hydrocarbon mixture and liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) from a hydrocarbon mixture and a process for producing a hydrocarbon feedstock which is capable of being used as a feedstock in the former process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, naphthas, pyrolysis gasolines which are reaction products of a pyrolysis process, reformates which are reaction products of a catalytic reforming process, and fluidized catalytic cracking gasolines which are reaction products of a fluidized catalytic cracking process are used as feedstocks in processes for producing an aromatic hydrocarbon mixture and/or LPG from a hydrocarbon mixture.
In connection with this, the pyrolysis process is a process for producing basic petrochemical materials, such as ethylene and propylene, as main products from naphthas as a fraction. In this process, a fraction which is rich in aromatic compounds, such as pyrolysis gasolines, is produced as a byproduct.
In the catalytic reforming process, gasolines, benzene, toluene, xylene, and C9+ (compounds having 9 or more carbons) aromatic hydrocarbons are produced from naphthas, as a feedstock, that are heavier than those of the pyrolysis process, and a fraction which is rich in aromatic components is also produced.
Furthermore, in the fluidized catalytic cracking process, a gasoline fraction, which is rich in ethylene, propylene, and aromatic components, is produced from a feedstock that is heavier than that of the catalytic reforming process.
When an independent process for producing an aromatic hydrocarbon mixture and/or LPG is conducted using the above-mentioned pyrolysis gasolines, reformates, and/or fluidized catalytic cracking gasolines as feedstock oil, production of the LPG is conducted in conjunction with production of aromatics, thus a large portion of the imported LPG can be substituted with LPG generated as a byproduct in an area where most of the LPG is imported, such as Korea. However, there is a disadvantage in that hydrogen is used in a large amount because purge gas, which has a high content of hydrogen generated in the process, is used as a fuel in the process. Therefore, there remains a need for a process for increasing the utility of a non-aromatic carbon compound, which is rich in LPG and produced through a catalytic reaction, and reducing the amount of hydrogen used.